


You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover

by PrincessofTor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: Written for the yamane_ayano LJ site boy-Asami writing challenge.Thanks to my beta LadyFeather.A special thank you to my husband for for his awesome suggestions.All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I thank her for letting me use them.  Happy birthday Sensei!
Every friendship starts somewhere...





	

There was one thing that Kuroda Shinji prided himself on most and that was law and order. The order of a freshly laundered uniform and properly prepared schoolwork set out and ready to go for the next school day. The order of the school’s rules posted on the wall next to the main entrance and the order that he happily enforced daily as senior Student Body President. Kuroda knew he had a singular mind when law and order were involved, which made him a favorite with the teaching staff but left him both feared and admired in equal parts by the student body in general.

Life was good for Kuroda who received high marks and had great prospects for acceptance into the University of Tokyo in the fall. He didn’t have much of a social life but then he really didn’t care. When he had spare time he immersed himself in the books he found in his uncle’s book shop conveniently located down the street from the school. 

It was a particularly bright morning when a wrench was thrown into Kuroda’s nicely ordered life. A new student had transferred into the school mid-year and although Asami Ryuichi, as he had introduced himself, seemed quiet and unassuming at first, Kuroda could almost see the danger that reflected in his dark golden eyes. The boy was undoubtedly handsome with dark chocolate hair, golden skin and a build that spoke of someone who kept in shape or participated in sports. Kuroda was amused at the posturing of his classmates when Asami was in their presence. The girls were all a flutter and the competition for Asami’s attention had begun. The boys weren’t as obvious although Kuroda knew it would only be a matter of time before they began their own play for friendship or dominance. Kuroda didn’t care one way or another as long as Asami followed the rules. Which, as Kuroda would soon find out, he didn’t.

**XXX**

Asami Ryuichi was bored. 

He pushed the tip of his loafer against one of the growing pile of cigarette butts on the ground of the graveled roof. He moved it in place until he had formed a rudimentary logo for Sion, a club his family had just taken over and he planned to be his one day. He lit a cigarette and blew a ring of smoke into the sky. It was a pleasant day, sunny and lightly breezy. The wind played with his loosened tie and unbuttoned jacket. He had discovered the locked staircase for the roof by accident one day. A locked door always looked promising so after a bit of necessary flirting with the school’s office manager, he had secreted the key and made his way up the stairs. The roof had become his personal sanctuary. It was peaceful and as of yet undiscovered by the annoying girls who followed him around with stars in their eyes or the boys who wanted to either kick his ass or be his friend. 

As he smoked, his eyes focused on the collection of buildings across the street from the school. They were a combination of new and old architecture and included a towering office building, a family grocer, a ramen shop and on the very end a vintage book store. The people on the block were almost a family themselves and looked out for one another which was something Asami could appreciate.

He contemplated his own life which was much more complex than the lives of those store owners below. This school was just one in a line of many he had been forced to attend and thankfully with graduation looming he hoped it would be the last. His frequent absences were the subject of gossip but because he passed his exams with high marks and had already been accepted to university, the administration turned a blind eye to them. Of course the amount of money the family donated certainly helped too. 

As Asami contemplated his boredom the door to the roof was suddenly shoved open banging against the wall. Quick footsteps crossed the gravel towards him. 

“Asami-san, it is against to school rules to be on the roof.” Kuroda stomped up next to his schoolmate and stopped, waving the cigarette smoke out of his face. “Smoking is too for that matter. “

Asami ignored Kuroda to focus his attention on the front of the bookstore down the street. Two men in dark suits stood talking quietly in front of the store but as one gestured the wind blew his jacket back and Asami could see the glint of a weapon under the man’s arm. They weren’t family but he knew their kind. They weren’t up to anything good he was sure.

“Are you listening to me?” Kuroda demanded turning to see what Asami was looking at. He sucked in a breath as the two men entered the store. “Hey, that’s my Oji’s shop.”

Asami looked at Kuroda then back to the store. Even from this distance they could hear shouting. Then the two men came running out as a thin grey swirl of smoke stretched into the air from the back of the building.

“Shit!” Kuroda cursed harshly. Asami tossed his cigarette butt down and started to run across the roof to the door with Kuroda close on his heels. Luckily class was still in session so the two were able to quickly exit the building and run down the street towards the shop. 

Asami had been in the shop once a few weeks ago on a whim. He was browsing a display of ancient maps when a flash of daylight momentarily blinded him when the door was opened. Asami blinked when he saw Kuroda walk up to the counter and greet the shop owner. Kuroda then picked up a key from behind the counter and opened a glass case containing several expensive books that were for sale. He picked up a volume and lovingly brushed his hand over the cover. After a few minutes he put the book back and lay money down on the worn counter. Not too long after Kuroda left the old man got up to assist a customer so Asami ventured closer to the case to view the items it contained. Several old and very expensive books were locked behind glass. His eyes ran over the tomes until he found the one that he was sure Kuroda had been looking at. As the old man returned to his counter, Asami wished him a good day and went on his way. 

 

Now, as they rushed through the open door of the shop the sight that met them was dramatically different. Kuroda’s uncle lay on the floor in a small puddle of blood as flames shot from the back of the shop. 

“Help me.” Asami said as he reached down to pick up the injured man. Kuroda quickly assisted and they dragged the old man outside. Sirens broke the air in the distance as Kuroda knelt over his uncle. 

With the old man out of immediate danger, Asami stood and assessed the situation. He took in everything around him, the state of the building, the onlookers, the medical personnel who were rushing towards the scene. He glanced at Kuroda who had taken off his jacket and was using it to pillow his uncle’s head. Kuroda looked up and met Asami’s gaze. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Kuroda watched in shock as Asami raced back into the burning building.

“Asami-san, what are you doing?!” Kuroda shouted but received no answer.

As the emergency personnel began to tend the injured man, Kuroda stepped back out of the way and peered into the burning building. A panting Asami re-appeared with his jacket in his hands and ran up to Kuroda. As he caught his breath he handed the jacket to the other teen. The sleeves were tied together and as Kuroda opened the package he realized the jacket was protecting a small bundle of books. 

“Those were all I could save...” Asami said with a cough. “…from the case behind the counter.” He coughed again and one of the emergency crew took him aside to give him some water.

Kuroda looked at the books in disbelief. They were some of his uncle’s most expensive items. He looked over at the other teen still drinking water. Kuroda always thought Asami was a bad seed, someone who had no respect for the law and wasn’t any better than a common thug. Now, though…perhaps he had misjudged him after all.

Before Kuroda could talk to his classmate again he was ushered into the ambulance with his uncle and whisked away to the hospital. 

As the ambulance sped away the fire brigade began fighting the blaze. He watched for a few moments and played the facts over in his mind to recall in the future. He didn’t know which group those men belonged to but he would find out. He looked around for his jacket but quickly realized Kuroda must have kept it to carry the books to the hospital. Asami spoke briefly with the authorities that had finally arrived then started to walk down the street where a car usually waited for him after school. As he passed the spot Kuroda had knelt, he looked down and saw a lone dog-eared book lying on the ground. It wasn’t one of the books he had given Kuroda but was a cheap copy of the book he had seen Kuroda pull out of the case that day in the shop. It must have fallen out of Kuroda’s pocket when he had used the jacket to pillow the old man’s head.

Asami picked up the book and headed down the street.

**XXX**

Kuroda watched his uncle sleep, the cardiac monitor beeping quietly. His uncle was going to be fine although he didn’t know what would happen with the shop. Not only was the structure constructed of old wood but the many books made perfect kindling for the fire. Kuroda hoped that the fire brigade was able to put out the fire quickly and his uncle would be able to rebuild. 

He pulled the bundle of books out of Asami’s jacket and set them on the bedside table next to his uncle’s sleeping form. He draped the dirty jacket on the back of one of the hospital chairs planning to have it cleaned before he returned it. He had sorted through the books when his uncle had been stabilized and was disheartened to see that his favorite book was missing. Kuroda knew that his uncle’s life was far more valuable than any book yet he couldn’t help but be sad for the book’s loss. Patting his uncle’s hand he turned to leave when a raspy voice caused him to stop.

“Shinji?”

Kuroda moved to the bed and took his uncle’s outstretched hand. The old man blinked sleepy watery eyes at the books on the table.

“Those books…”

Kuroda picked up the pile of books and showed each one to his uncle. With each volume the old man grew more excited and happy, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

“You saved them. I can’t believe you saved them.”

Kuroda put the books back on the table as his uncle wiped his eyes. 

“Actually my friend saved them for you.”

“Please tell your friend thank you for me. “

Kuroda nodded and as his uncle began to succumb to sleep once more Kuroda left the room. 

 

Asami looked up from his position against the wall when Kuroda appeared. Kuroda attempted to hide his surprise but Asami only smirked at the widened eyes.

“How is your Ojisan?” 

Kuroda looked back at the sleeping man.

“He’s going to be okay. They’ll keep him here for a while but he should be out in a couple of days.” Kuroda swallowed thickly. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been on the roof.”

Asami smirked.

“So, it’s not against the rules any more Kuroda-san?”

Kuroda shook his head, his lips turned up in a slight smile.

“Well…”

“I’m glad that we got to him in time.” Asami continued. “Hopefully the damage won’t be too bad so that he can rebuild. I hope the books…”

Kuroda nodded.

“He was overwhelmed with the gift you gave him. Those books will be enough for him to re-open. I just hope the police will find who did this.”

Asami shrugged. He was well aware of how corrupt the local police were. But even if they were of no help he knew other options that would be.

Kuroda rubbed his forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache.

“I think I going to get some tea. Would you care to join me?”

Asami looked at his watch and shook his head.

“I have an appointment. Perhaps another time?”

Kuroda nodded.

Asami turned to walk back down the hall but remembered the book in his pants pocket.

“Here.” He said handing the small book to Kuroda. He almost laughed at the comical expression on the other teen’s face.

“You managed to save this for me? Thank you, Asami-san. It’s not rare enough to be in a museum but it’s special to me.”

Asami smiled.

“I know there was a first edition in that case but it was gone when I went to get the rest of the books.”

Kuroda nodded. He wasn’t sure how Asami knew about the other book but that was something to think about later. 

“I was saving up for it.”

Asami thought about what he wanted to say without giving away too much about his life.

“It will be a hard time getting the original back but sometimes it is necessary to do the hard things if it makes you happy. After all, that’s all that counts.”

Kuroda ran his hand over the dirtied cover of the book and nodded. 

“You know it doesn’t matter if we’re different Asami-san. We did something good together today.”

Asami smiled again. This time the smile reached his eyes.

“That we did. See you on the roof…Shinji.” Asami turned once again to leave.

Kuroda returned the smile realizing they had reached a turning point.

“Thank you Ryuichi. See you on the roof.”


End file.
